Trust
by cybertoothtiger
Summary: How Jack and Audrey got together. Reviews always appreciated. Chapter 9 now up.
1. Chapter 1

_Pre-Season 3, just before Jack goes undercover with the Salazars._

"Jack, there's someone I think you should meet." Ted put his hand lightly on Jack's shoulder, propelling him away from the bar and towards a thin woman with long brown hair.

"Audrey, this is Jack Bauer, with CTU. Jack, Audrey Raines."

A man in a dark suit approached and spoke quickly and quietly into Ted's ear. The silver-haired man nodded. "Excuse me, you two. There seems to be a problem with the kitchen."

Ted melted away into the crowd of tuxedos and evening gowns, leaving Jack and Audrey to complete their introduction on their own.

Audrey extended her hand. "Agent Bauer. So nice to meet you. President Palmer speaks very highly of you."

Jack took her hand and raised an eyebrow. "That surprises me, Ms. Raines."

"That he should speak highly of you?" She tilted her head, her hair swinging forward to brush her bare shoulder. Her sleeveless gown outlined her athletic figure in a way that suggested she was used to this kind of crowd – not too tight, but definitely confident.

"That he should speak of me at all. It's not exactly good for business." Jack turned as a waiter walked by them with a tray. "Champagne?"

"Yes, please." Audrey caught a flash of his cufflinks as he reached for two glasses and handed one to her. "Thank you. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They clinked glasses and she took a sip before speaking again. "I should explain. I'm with the American Defence Strategy Group." When he didn't seem to recognize the name, she continued. "We're a bi-partisan defence policy think tank in Washington. President Palmer is close to the Director, James Heller."

"I see." Jack shifted the glass of champagne into his other hand without drinking any. He preferred scotch, but this wasn't that kind of function. It was the opening reception for a defence policy conference, and Tony had convinced Jack that someone from CTU should attend. As Tony was going to Michelle's grandmother's 90th birthday, Jack had drawn the short straw. He looked across the room to where Kate was standing in a group of middle-aged men, representatives of various defence contractors. She was holding her own, but he should really get this drink to her.

"We'd be interested in talking to you, Agent Bauer. Unfortunately, my schedule is very full the next few days. Are you ever in Washington?"

"Rarely. I'm not sure how I could be of service. Most of what I know is highly classified."

"I realize that, Agent Bauer."

"Please, call me Jack."

Audrey tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. His smile… and those blue-green eyes… it was difficult to believe that this charming man who filled his tuxedo so well was the same fearless soldier she'd heard about.

"Alright, then, Jack. Director Heller believes very strongly that front-line practicalities should be taken into account when drafting policy. From what I know about you, I think you would have a lot to offer."

"You're very kind," Jack gave her a modest half-smile. "I am always willing to serve my country. But I have my hands full at the moment with CTU."

"Of course. I understand. If you change your mind…" She handed him her glass while she fished in her exquisitely beaded clutch for a card. Finding one, she traded it to him for her drink. "Here's my card. Please, do give us a call if you find the time."

Jack read it quickly and tucked it into his breast pocket. "I will. Thank you. It was very nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course." She extended her hand again. "It was lovely to finally meet you, Jack."

Jack shook her hand again and made his way across the room. Kate turned and flashed him a smile, gratefully taking the champagne he proffered. "Thank you, Jack. You didn't get anything for yourself?"

"I got sidetracked. It doesn't matter. I think we can leave soon."

Kate smiled again. "Good. I had other plans for this evening."

"Other plans?"

She nodded and leaned in close, her breath tickling his ear. "There's a certain defence worker I need to debrief."

This time, Jack's smile was full and genuine. "Drink up, then, Ms. Warner. I wouldn't want to keep you from such an important task."

Post Season 3

"_I can find my own damn job."_

The words echoed in Jack's head as he climbed the steps to his second-floor apartment, leafing through his mail. More bills, and it was getting increasingly difficult to pay them. It had been over a year since he'd denied Driscoll's offer of help, and six months since his severance pay had run out. Turns out job openings for loose-canon recovering heroin addicts were surprisingly thin on the ground.

Jack reached his apartment and groaned inwardly when he saw the notice taped to his door. His building was being turned into condos. He had two months to buy in or move out. It would be difficult finding something he could afford that still had a decent address. He didn't mind a rough neighbourhood, but it wouldn't look good on his resume. Especially given his recent history.

Jack tossed the unopened bills on the small stack on the counter and sighed, running his hand through his neatly-trimmed blond hair. He was still spending money on haircuts, because he needed to look presentable at job interviews. Interviews that were becoming less frequent. He'd pretty much tapped out his contacts in Los Angeles. Home turf wasn't much of an advantage in his case. Everyone knew too much about him.

Palmer had been better than his word and had somehow managed to get Jack's stint in treatment recognized as time served for his role in the prison riot. Jack was grateful, and it was far more than he'd expected going into it, but he still faced the consequences every time a door slammed in his face. The law enforcement community was not very forgiving of that kind of thing.

What had really finished him was Chappelle. He wasn't sure how that had leaked out, but no one wanted to hire a guy who could kill his supervisor in cold blood, even if it had been on orders from the President himself. True, he wasn't sure how many people knew about Palmer's involvement, and he wasn't about to tell them.

Jack looked around his Spartan apartment. If he didn't find work soon, he'd be down to hawking his furniture, and there wasn't much of that. He went to his closet and started looking through his clothes. He could sell some of his suits, just keeping the best one for interviews.

He pulled out a couple of suits without hesitation, but paused when he reached his tux. It was good quality and a classic style. Teri had insisted on that. He hated to part with it. It held some good memories of functions he'd attended with her, exhibition openings and fund-raisers for various art museums. But the tux should fetch a couple hundred dollars on consignment if he got it dry cleaned first, and he just needed a few more weeks. He wasn't ready to give up and start applying at video stores. Something would turn up soon. Jack checked the pockets before adding it to the pile on the bed. His fingers touched something in the breast pocket of the jacket and he withdrew a small rectangle of cardboard.

_Audrey Raines_. Jack turned it over, trying to remember. Of course, the woman from that Washington think-tank at the conference. He'd completely forgotten about her.

Jack returned to the kitchen and checked through the envelopes on the counter. Sure enough, there was an unsolicited new credit card. It seemed lately the banks were falling over each other in their rush to get more people deeper into debt. Jack was sure that would come back to bite them in the ass sooner or later, but for the moment he was grateful their greed extended to people like him. He moved the bed and picked up the phone. If he activated the card, he'd probably have enough credit for a plane ticket to Washington. Maybe it was time to try greener pastures.

"Who?"

"Jack Bauer," Audrey repeated. "He was in charge of Field Ops at CTU Los Angeles."

"I know who he is, Audrey. What I want to know is, why is Jack Bauer here?"

Audrey shifted awkwardly and closed the door behind her. She put the file she was carrying on her father's desk and sat at one of the chairs in front it. "I met him at the defence conference we went to in L.A. a couple of years ago when we were with ADSG," she explained. "President Palmer had mentioned him a few times, and always spoke highly of him."

Seated across the desk, Heller snorted. "Palmer was far too attached to that man. Bauer's actions with the Salazars left David with a pretty big mess to clean up."

"I told him if he was ever in Washington, we'd be interested in speaking with him."

"Oh you did, did you?" Heller looked at her over his reading glasses.

"Yes."

"I see. And now that I'm Secretary of Defence, he's decided to take you up on it. Who's he with now?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Heller nodded thoughtfully. "I heard he left CTU because he had a drug problem. He's probably looking for work."

"Dad, with his experience, I really think he could have something to offer. I'd like to meet with him."

Heller sat silently for a moment, considering. "Audie, I'm not sure about this. From what I know of the man, Jack Bauer is trouble." He held up a hand to prevent his daughter from interrupting. "But I trust your judgement, Sweetheart. If you want to meet with him, go ahead. Just be careful."

Audrey stood and picked up the file. "Thanks, Dad."

"And don't promise him anything, Audie," he added as she opened the door. "I hear he's very good at getting people to do what he wants."

Audrey grinned. "So am I."

Audrey looked at the short resume in front of her. Delta Force, LAPD, CTU. She had the feeling there was a lot he had left out. She noted that the last date was over a year ago, but she decided not to ask about it unless she absolutely had to. She wanted to preserve his dignity. If what she'd heard about him from Palmer was true, Jack deserved at least that much consideration.

"Why did you leave CTU, Mr. Bauer?"

"Listen, I'll be honest with you. I don't look good on paper. Some of the things I've done – sometimes I haven't had very many choices. But everything I have done has been for the good of this country."

He was leaning forward earnestly, the coffee on the table hardly touched. Once again, Audrey was struck by the intensity of his eyes. This time, they held a hint of desperation.

"That doesn't answer the question." She knew this would be difficult for him, but she had to know if he would be honest with her.

Jack stopped, his jaw muscles tensing. "You're an intelligent woman, Ms. Raines. I'm sure you know why I left CTU." When she didn't respond, he drew a breath, lowering his voice so as not to be overheard.

"I developed a heroin addiction during my undercover operation with the Salazars. The new Director decided that was a liability for field work. I can't say that I blame her," he added truthfully.

"Is that why you want to get into policy? Do you have any experience with policy development?"

The way he looked away told her that he didn't. The way he looked back told her he wasn't about to let that stop him.

"No, but I have extensive experience with how policy decisions play out in the field, both domestically and abroad." He fixed her gaze with determination. "Ms. Raines. The first time we met, you told me that Secretary Heller was interested in how front-line practicalities should influence policy. No one knows the front line better than I do."

"Go on." She could see what her father had meant. He was very persuasive. She was glad she'd chosen to meet him at Starbucks. The normalcy of the surroundings helped temper her desire to get drawn into his world.

"If this country is going to ask its men and woman to do what I did, to take the kinds of risks I have taken and pay the price I have paid – the people making those decisions had better be damned clear on why. The policy makers have to know the costs, and have to know what can be done to minimize them. I can help with that."

"Mr. Bauer, I'm not sure…" She toyed with her latte.

"Please, I'm asking you to let me help with that."

His voice was deep and even, but there it was again. That note of desperation. And yet, she felt it wasn't just about him needing work. He was sincere. He truly believed that he could help. She felt she could trust him, somehow.

Audrey took a deep breath. She hoped her father would forgive her, that he would eventually see that Jack was an important asset.

"How soon can you relocate?"


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey froze in the doorway of Jack's office, her hand suspended above the half-open door in a knock that had stopped before it started. Jack was turned in his chair to face the window. The part of his face that she could see was enough to make her reluctant to interrupt. He was staring out through the glass, but she didn't think he was watching the wind and rain that was battering the trees in the park across the street. His eyes were focussed on something much farther away, in a different time or place. His left arm was propped on the arm rest and she watched his thumb twisting around his third finger, worrying a ring that wasn't there.

Quietly, Audrey took a few steps back into the hallway before approaching again, this time allowing her knuckles to connect with the door.

"Jack, do you have a moment?"

Startled, Jack snapped his head around and lowered his hand.

"Of course. Come in." He started to stand, and Audrey tried to stop him with a gesture.

"Please, don't get up, Jack."

He stood anyway, smiling cordially as he indicated his guest chair. "What can I do for you, Audrey?"

"I just wanted to see how you were settling in."

Jack waited until she lowered herself into the chair before he took his seat. "I'm fine, thank you." He gestured to the open file on his desk. "Secretary Heller asked me to review a speech he's making on domestic terrorism."

Audrey nodded. "How does it look?"

"Good. I've made a few suggestions about his discussion of the Nina Meyers situation." He lapsed into silence. Audrey noticed his thumb seeking out the non-existent ring again.

"Jack, is something wrong?"

He roused himself, meeting her gaze. "No. I'm fine."

Something clicked in Audrey's mind. "Nina Meyers. You were involved in that, weren't you?"

He snorted softly. "Yeah. Yeah, I was involved."

"That must have been something."

He stared at her, his eyes shards of ice over a dark pool. "Yes."

Unsettled, Audrey wondered what was at the bottom of that pool, what sort of undertow might lie in wait for the unsuspecting.

"Oh," she said softly. "I'm sorry. Jack, you don't have to…" She gestured at the file.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Really."

"I'm sure the Secretary appreciates your help." She looked at him with concern.

Jack sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Audrey. I was just… I'm finally ready to leave that part of my life behind, that's all. It's time to move on."

"Okay." She decided to change the subject. "Well, I guess I'd better be getting home. Looks like we're in for some nasty weather, and I walked."

Jack looked out the window as if he were noticing the rain for the first time. He stood up.

"I was just packing up. Can I give you a ride?"

Audrey followed his lead and stood as well. "Oh, no, that's fine. I'll be okay. It's out of your way."

He tilted his head, giving her a quizzical half-smile. "It can't be that far, if you walked. Where do you live?"

"Georgetown."

"I go right by there," he lied. "Please, let me take you."

She hesitated.

Jack shut down his computer and put the file in the filing cabinet, locking the drawer. He lifted his jacket from the coat rack. "Come on."

"Jack, this is completely unnecessary."

"Do you need to get your coat?" He held the door open for her. As she brushed past him, she could smell his scent: a faint but heady mixture of soap and aftershave, musky and masculine.

A few minutes later they were in his car, waiting at a red light. The rain pelting the roof and rhythmic thumping of the windshield wipers filled the empty space in their conversation.

Jack broke his silence. "Did Secretary Heller review the briefing notes I gave him on Al-Hasan?"

Relieved to have something to talk about, Audrey nodded. "Yes. He was very pleased. You were very thorough."

He looked at her. "I know you took a risk hiring me, Audrey. I won't let you down."

She turned in her seat, her expression serious. "Jack, I know that."

The light changed and Jack eased into the flow of traffic. After a few blocks, he spoke again. "Audrey, can I buy you dinner?"

She hesitated. "He's my father," she blurted.

Jack was confused. "Who? Al-Hasan?"

She smiled. "No. Secretary Heller. He's my father. Turn left here."

"Oh." He missed the light and looked at her as he waited. "Do you think that makes a difference?"

She blushed. "Jack, I – well, I don't know. Does it?"

"The boss's daughter." He muttered under his breath, giving his sort of rueful half-laugh that she was starting to love. She could tell he was remembering something, some situation in his past that was relevant somehow. "It probably should."

Audrey could see he was having second thoughts, and she was surprised to discover that she didn't want him to change his mind. She suddenly felt that if she didn't have dinner with this man, she would regret it. She couldn't explain it, but her gut told her that Jack Bauer was going to change her life in some important way. In the moment before the light changed, he looked at her with those eyes, amused and expectant. Audrey took a breath and found herself stepping out onto the ice, trusting it would hold her weight.


	3. Chapter 3

When Audrey returned from freshening up at the washroom, Jack was speaking softly into his cell phone. Without meaning to, she overheard the last part of his conversation.

"I know, Sweetheart. It's hard being so far apart. But listen, I may be able to see you soon. There are some meetings in L.A. next month." He paused and nodded, smiling.

"I love you too." He looked up and saw Audrey. "I have to go. Talk to you soon, okay?" He clicked the phone shut.

Audrey picked up her napkin from her chair and slid into the seat just as the waiter appeared with a basket of bread. She peaked at Jack over the top of her menu, watching him stealthily. She didn't know who he'd been talking to, but it was obviously someone he cared about a great deal. Maybe she had misread this situation. He'd been toying with his ring finger earlier – was someone waiting for him in L.A.? She looked down quickly when his eyes met hers.

"That was my daughter." The skin around his temples crinkled in amusement.

Mortified that he had obviously known what she was thinking, Audrey decided to play it cool. "Mmmm. The penne looks good." She put down her menu. "Kimberley, right?"

"That's right." He was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I read your file, Jack."

"My file, huh?"

"Yes. I know everything about you, Mr. Bauer." She tilted her head in mock officiousness.

"Everything? And yet you're having dinner with me anyway," he teased.

Audrey smiled, then nervously straightened the spoon next to her knife. "Listen, Jack, I'm sorry about before."

"Before?"

"Nina Meyers. Of course I knew about that." She met his eyes. "I was distracted. I don't know what I was thinking. I apologize."

Jack lowered his menu. "Audrey. Don't." His expression was unreadable. "Listen, I won't lie to you. I went through a tough time. But I meant what I said this afternoon. Teri died six years ago. It's time for me to move on. I owe it to her not to turn my life into a mausoleum. She would hate that."

"Okay, well," Audrey didn't know what to say. "Okay."

"I'm sorry. This is awkward. I didn't mean it to be." He curled the corner of his mouth up in a gentle smile. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? How long have you been married?"

He knew about Paul already. Audrey had managed to work her separation into one of their conversations on his first day. She didn't know why, exactly, but it had been important to her that he know she was available, more or less.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just say that if my marriage weren't over, I wouldn't be here with you." Audrey returned his smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I don't really want to talk about Paul, Jack." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "And I'm sure you don't, either."

He laughed. "No, I guess I don't."

She hadn't heard him laugh before. It wasn't a real laugh, more of a self-deprecating chuckle, but it was the first time he'd shown a sense of humour. Usually was so businesslike and earnest.

"It's good to hear you laugh. You have a nice laugh."

"I laugh. I laugh all the time." He pretended to be offended.

"No, not really, Jack. You're a pretty intense guy, you know."

He considered this. "Wait till you get to know me. I'm actually very funny."

"Really."

"Really."

She picked up her drink and eyed him over the rim as she took a sip. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to stick around. I could use a chuckle now and then."

Jack grinned. "So, Ms. Raines. You have me at an unfair advantage. You apparently know everything about me, and I know almost nothing about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why DoD?"

Audrey took another sip and put her glass down. "My father."

"There must be more to it than that."

"I mean, my father was in the Army when I was growing up. I've spent my whole life around the military. I wanted to contribute."

Jack nodded. "I can understand that."

"My Dad and I are very close. My mother, Alicia, died when I was nine and Dad transferred to a job as a pilot instructor so he could be around more. No matter how busy he was, Dad always made sure he was there for me and my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Half brother. Richard. He lives in L.A."

"Did he follow in the family tradition as well?"

Audrey gave a short, bitter laugh. "No. He's spent his life rebelling."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Richard fancies himself a peacenik, but really he's just a guy who refuses to grow up."

"That must be difficult for your father."

Audrey nodded. "There's something you need to understand about my father. He's intensely loyal, but he does things by the book. He hates it when people don't think the rules apply to them. Richard is always trying to cut corners. It drives Dad crazy."

She took a sip of her drink. Jack seemed interested, so she continued.

"Dad hasn't had an easy life. A privileged life, yes. But not an easy one. He was at Yale when the Vietnam War broke out. He didn't have to enlist, and he probably wouldn't even have been drafted. But his father had been in the South Pacific during the Second World War. Dad had grown up hearing about sacrifice, and it was unthinkable to him that he wouldn't serve his country. He can't understand why Richard doesn't feel the same way."

"He must be very proud of you," Jack said, his voice sincere.

Audrey could feel the warmth of a blush stealing across her face. "I guess."

The waiter appeared with their pasta and she tucked in, grateful for the distraction. They ate in companionable silence. Audrey was amazed at how comfortable she felt around him. Lately, with Paul, she had felt the need to fill the silences with meaningless chatter. Jack made it easy to just be quiet. Still, after a few minutes curiosity got the better of her and she spoke again.

"How about you, Jack? Do you miss fieldwork?"

Jack looked up from his food and took a sip of the wine that had arrived with dinner. He looked thoughtful. "No. Fieldwork took too much of my life away."

His eyes told her he was making a decision about how much he could trust her. She was honoured when he continued, his voice soft. "I think the heroin was the last straw."

He checked her face, looking for shock. When he saw only concern, he continued.

"When I was in treatment, I had to face just how far I was willing to let my life be subsumed by my job. I'd lived for years knowing that I could be killed at any moment -- that I might not come home at the end of the day. But this was different. This time I was killing myself, on and off the job. That scared me. When my daughter found out, when I saw what it did to her to see me in the grip of something like that – I knew I had to get out."

"Yet you didn't, at least, not right away."

"No, that's true. Driscoll gave me the push I needed." He snorted. "I should thank her, I guess."

Jack leaned back in his chair and studied her appreciatively. "Getting fired could be the best thing that ever happened to me."


	4. Chapter 4

They left the restaurant and walked along the street to Jack's car. The wind had died down and the rain had stopped, leaving the air as fresh and crisp as a ripe apple. One of the bistros on the street had strung tiny white lights in the trees to replace the fallen leaves, and they twinkled against the velvety darkness of the sky.

The sound of live music escaped the doorway of a club that was guarded by a heavy-set bouncer. Feeling good from the wine and company she'd had at dinner, Audrey stopped and looked at the poster.

"I love this band!"

"Do you want to check them out?" Jack peered over her shoulder.

She turned, uncertain. "I don't know, it's getting pretty late…"

He shrugged. "It's a Friday night. You can sleep in."

She hadn't done something like this for a long time. "Do you want to?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Placing his hand on her elbow, he guided her past the bouncer and helped her leave her coat with the girl near the front door. They descended the stairs into the club, the music reaching up to envelop them. Jack found a spot at one of the high tables that were dotted between the stone pillars supporting the dark ceiling. They ordered and sipped their drinks. On stage, the female singer was telling a long story to cover the need to change a guitar string. Her task accomplished, she launched into her next song. Audrey started bobbing her head to the beat.

"Would you like to dance?" Jack's voice was low and almost in her ear, sending a thrill down her spine.

"Oh, that's okay, I was just – I like this song," she finished lamely.

Jack pulled away so she could see him smile enticingly. "Come on, why not?"

She tilted her head. "_You_ dance?"

He leaned in close again, his breath soft and warm against her cheek. "I was a secret agent. Of course I dance."

Audrey was surprised. She'd never heard him refer to his past in those terms. Was he drunk? She studied him, but he looked fine. An impish grin softened the corners of his mouth. She laughed. "Next you'll be telling me James Bond is a documentary."

His grin widened. "If only I'd had a 'Q'."

"Okay, Jack. You're on. Show me your moves."

Audrey watched as he moved easily across the dance floor. Here was a man who was obviously comfortable in his body. No, more than that – a man who was completely in tune with his body, a man who could make it do exactly what he wanted. The thought excited her.

The band transitioned seamlessly into a slower song, and Audrey didn't resist when Jack pulled her closer. She moved against him to the sensual rhythm of the music.

She was startled when she felt him respond and checked his face, just inches from her own. His eyes had lost their iciness, melting into deep pools of warmth. She was even more startled when she found herself reaching her mouth to his. Jack's hand found her face, his thumb caressing her jaw as his fingers buried themselves in her hair.

Audrey closed her eyes, prepared to let herself get lost in their kiss. Too quickly, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't what I intended."

She straightened and looked around nervously. "Oh. Oh, no, that's okay, I'm sorry."

"We shouldn't…"

"No. You're right. It's not professional." She risked a quick peek into his eyes again. Big mistake. Almost of its own accord, her hand grabbed his tie and she pulled him in to meet her again. Without losing contact, he started backing her towards the stairs they'd come down only a few moments before. Over his shoulder, Audrey could see the singer watching them as she leaned into the microphone. She winked at Audrey without missing a beat.

Embarrassed, Audrey broke off the kiss and placed her mouth close to Jack's ear. "I hope you have an exit strategy, Mr. Secret Agent," she murmured.

"I'm on it." Jack gave her one last, long kiss, lingering on her lower lip lightly with his teeth before leading the way back to the coat check.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**: This chapter is a wee bit smutty. I didn't want to change the rating on the whole story, but let me know if I should. Thanks for sticking with it. Reviews appreciated, especially constructive crit. I don't write many sex scenes, so this is a bit of a stretch for me.

XXXXXXX

Audrey kept one hand on Jack's thigh as he used his training to get them through the streets as quickly as he could without attracting the attention of the police or causing an accident. It was some crazy driving, but she could tell from his look of concentration that she was in good hands. At a red light, she leaned over and took his ear lobe between her lips, tugging slightly before letting her tongue trace its outline. He groaned and threw the car into gear, pulling ahead of the other traffic. Audrey smirked and sat back, putting one hand behind his head so her fingers could tangle in his hair as he drove.

When they reached Audrey's brownstone, Jack stood behind her as she unlocked the door, so close she could tell his interest had not been diminished by the ride home. Audrey turned coyly and led him inside. He shut the door with one foot as he kissed her deeply, hungrily. She stepped back, leading him towards the stairs and the bedroom.

Jack pressed her against the wall of her room as his mouth sought hers once more, his hand on her cheek. She turned her head and found his fingers with her mouth, licking, then sucking them slowly. His breath hitched, and he moved his hand to push her skirt up around her waist. Gently, he teased aside the lace of her panties and explored her, first with one finger, then two. His fingers reached their mark as his thumb worked in small circles and she gasped, throwing back her head. His lips trailed down the side of her exposed neck to the delicate hollow of her collarbone.

He lifted and carried her to the bed, placing her among the cushions. The tiny buttons on her silk blouse came undone easily, exposing a black lace bra. He stopped, supporting himself on one hand as he stroked her breasts lightly with the other.

"My God, you're beautiful," he breathed.

She fumbled with his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down, stroking him once he was free. He rolled off her and shucked his pants to the floor, first retrieving a condom from his wallet. Lying down again, his lips travelled up her inner thigh. She moaned and arched her back as his tongue discovered the place his thumb had learned downstairs.

Unable to withstand her longing for him, she reached for the condom and rolled it slowly, sensuously over him, teasing him with her fingers. He worked his way back up her body with his mouth, pausing deliciously at each breast, before finally entering her. Audrey closed her eyes and exhaled, silently thanking whatever god had decided she deserved this.

xxxx

Audrey woke in the night. Returning from the bathroom, she crept back into the bed without waking Jack. The moonlight played across his naked torso, casting shadows over the ridges of the many scars on his chest. The sight saddened her. Clearly dancing wasn't the only thing he'd learned as a secret agent. She'd read his file; she knew what he had gone through, but seeing the evidence laid bare before her was a different matter altogether. It was impossible for her to reconcile this generous lover with a man who had been in the kinds of situations that would mark his body like this. Resting her head on one arm, she watched his impossibly-long eyelashes flicker against his cheeks as he dreamed. Resting her head on his chest, she felt the gentle rise and fall of his breathing until sleep overcame her.

xxxx

Morning arrived and Audrey stretched languorously, enjoying the pattern the sunlight pouring through her curtains made on the ceiling. She felt an unfamiliar stiffness in her limbs and smiled. She couldn't recall the last time she'd had sex like that. If she'd ever had sex like that. She stopped herself; mustn't be uncharitable to Paul, but, damn, Jack knew what he was doing when it came to the female body. He'd quickly learned exactly what her pleasure points were. She sighed contentedly and rolled over, reaching for… an empty pillow.

She sat up, bunching the duvet around her chest. "Jack?" she called. Her eyes travelled over the room and finally rested on his tie, neatly folded over the back of the padded armchair by the fireplace. Her shoulders dropped as she relaxed. He had to be around here somewhere. As she took her robe off its hook in the bathroom, she realized Jack's other clothes were not where he'd left them last night. A smile played about her lips as she remembered what had been underneath them.

Her feet made soft padding sounds as she walked to the top of the stairs. "Jack?" she called. There was no response, so she started down. He hadn't abandoned her, had he? That didn't seem like Jack, but maybe he'd decided this was a bad idea after all and had simply forgotten his tie. She was halfway into panic mode when there was the sound of a key being turned in the lock and the front door opened.

Jack carefully balanced the cardboard tray with two coffees and a white paper bag while he extracted the key from the door and returned it to the table just inside the door. His blond hair glinted in the sunlight as he stepped across the threshold. He looked up when he heard Audrey on the stairs.

"Good. You're up." He smiled as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding up his breakfast offering and cocking an eyebrow. "Your fridge was a little bare."

"Yeah," she replied, feeling guilty for both the food and doubting him. "Saturday's my grocery day."

"I bought bagels and some yoghurt for you. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Audrey followed him down the narrow hall of her brownstone to the kitchen and found some plates for the food. Jack had just taken a bite of his bagel when his phone rang. He swallowed quickly. "Bauer."

The other person spoke for a minute before Jack replied.

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour." He clicked the phone shut.

"Marcy. There's been an incident at Gitmo, and she needs a briefing note for the Secretary before his speech this afternoon."

Audrey frowned. "An incident?"

Jack shrugged. "It doesn't sound serious, but he'll need to be prepared for questions." He stood, swigging his coffee. "I'm sorry, Audrey, I have to go."

She wondered how many times the women in his life had heard that, but she understood. Rising from her chair, she kissed him, tasting the coffee on his tongue. "It's okay. I'll see you later. Thanks for breakfast."

"Thank you," he rested his hand on the back of her head as he looked into her eyes. "I had a good time last night." He kissed her quickly, picked up his jacket from the back of his chair and was gone.

The house seemed surprisingly empty without him. It wasn't until she went back upstairs that she remembered the tie.


	6. Chapter 6

"No!" Jack stopped and forced himself to calm down. "No, don't say that. We might as well hand Amnesty Global the Secretary on a silver platter." He rubbed his chin, thinking. "Okay. Try this."

He could hear typing as the speechwriter made the changes he dictated. He asked her to read it back. "Okay. Print it out and get it in Secretary Heller's docket before he leaves. Please hurry. We don't have much time."

He hung up the phone and walked across the hall to Marcy's office. "Deb's just printing it now. Is the Secretary ready?"

Marcy nodded.

"Okay. I'll pick up the docket and take it to him." He walked quickly down the hall to the printer room where a petite blonde woman was collating pages. "Deb?"

"Got it, Jack." She handed him the completed folder.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, I have to go." He turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Deb craned her head to watch him go, admiring the drape of his dress pants on his ass as he hurried towards the Secretary's office. She was married and ten years his senior, but an innocent office crush never hurt anyone, did it? She'd caught Audrey and half a dozen other women in the Department doing the same thing.

Heller was standing by his desk, placing the last few files in his briefcase when Jack tapped on the open door.

"Jack, come in."

"I have your speech, sir. There're some changes on page eight that should cover today's events."

Heller took the sheaf of papers and flipped to the page. "Good. I have to get going. Nice work, Jack. Walk with me to the elevator."

Jack fell into step beside the older man.

"Audrey says you're fitting in well, Jack," said Heller.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "She does?" he pressed the button and the two men turned to face each other.

"Yes." Heller smiled. "Her opinion means a lot to me, Jack. If she's happy, I'm happy." The elevator doors opened and he raised his hand in farewell as he stepped inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary. I'll keep that in mind." The doors closed on the Secretary and Jack stood there for a moment, stunned. Then he gave a soft chuckle and walked back to his office. Closing the door behind him, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Audrey's number.

"Audrey, it's Jack."

"Hey."

The warmth in her voice wrapped around him like a blanket and he smiled.

"Hey."

"How is it going? Did you get the briefing note finished?"

"Yeah. And some changes to the speech. The Secretary just left."

"Good."

"So, um," suddenly he felt shy. He hadn't done this for so long, and he really liked Audrey. There was something about her that gave him hope. He used to be so confident, but the truth was, he was a little scared. Working on Heller's speech and the history of Nina Meyers had been a stark reminder of his track record with office romance.

He'd made a mess of his life, but things were different now. The most danger he was likely to face in this job was a misstep in a press scrum or an incorrect fact in a briefing note – both of which would have consequences, possibly serious ones, but weren't likely to get him or the people he loved killed.

Things had gone further last night than he'd anticipated, but he wasn't complaining. His entire career had been built on seizing opportunity, changing plans on the run, being prepared for any contingency and being willing to accept the fallout.

He swallowed and spoke low into the phone. "I think I left my tie there."

He could hear the smile in Audrey's voice as she answered. "Yes. I've got it."

"I was wondering if I could pick it up."

"That might be best. I don't think I should bring it in to the office, do you?"

"No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea," he agreed. "When would be good? I don't want to inconvenience you."

He heard the smile again. "Why don't you come over now, if you're done there? You must be hungry. I could make some dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"I went grocery shopping, Jack. You won't have to bring bagels."

Jack laughed softly. "Okay then. I'll see you soon."

He closed his phone and held it in his hand for a minute, weighing it as he savoured the moment. Then he shut down his computer, cleared his desk, and grabbed his coat.

He passed Deb in the hallway. "Deb, listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You did great on the speech."

Deb tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "That's okay. Happens all the time when we're all rushing around at the last minute. But thanks."

"Okay. I'm taking off now."

She smiled. "Night, Jack. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Thanks, Deb. I will. You, too."

Deb turned to watch him make his way to the elevator. He seemed to have a little extra bounce to his step. Wherever he was going, he was obviously looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Audrey crawled back into bed, starting at the foot. She pinned Jack's still-sleeping form under the puffy white duvet as she made her way up his body on her hands and knees. Reaching his bare chest, she let her long hair dangle, tickling him. He stirred.

"Mmmm."

"Wake up, sleepy head. You don't want to stay in bed all day."

He opened one eye and gave a lopsided grin. "I don't? You sure about that?"

Audrey looked meaningfully at the handcuffs still attached to the wooden headboard from last night. The novelty of sleeping with someone who had been in law enforcement was bringing out a side of her she hadn't even known existed.

Her eyes twinkled deviously. "Good point." She lowered herself onto him, pressing her body against the length of hers, encouraged that at least part of him was fully awake.

She rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder, sighing contentedly. Jack kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair with one hand. This was the fifth Sunday in a row she'd woken to him in her bed, and still she wanted more. She wiggled under the covers and reached for his other arm to pull it into a hug, stopping when she noticed the bruising around his wrist. A wave of guilt washed over her and her head shot up.

"Jack! I am so sorry."

"Hmm?" He had drifted peacefully back to the cusp of consciousness. It had been a late night.

"Your wrist – did I hurt you?"

He opened his eyes and examined his hand. "That'll fade by tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I feel terrible."

"Trust me, that's nothing. I'm fine." He closed his eyes again.

She lowered her head to his chest once more and lay there quietly as her fingers bumped lightly over the rumpled skin of a scar. Tracing the outline, she remembered he'd told her it was from an acid burn. The context of his remark suddenly hit her like a punch to the stomach.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It probably wasn't so fun for you. I wasn't thinking." A tear dripped onto him before she could wipe it away.

"What the? Audrey? Are you crying?" Jack rolled over so he could see her.

"Hey. Hey. Audrey, listen to me." He tenderly brushed away another tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I probably couldn't have done that a few years ago, you're right. But that part of my life is over."

His face softened. "It's actually good to have something else to associate it with." His lips met the salty tracks on her face.

"I'm sorry. I just… I can't even imagine what your life was like before. I mean, I know -- I work for the DoD, for God's sake -- I know this stuff happens. I just can't imagine it… happening to you."

"You don't have to. I don't even want you to try." He kissed her forehead. "Besides, it wasn't like that all the time. Some of it was good."

Her eyes raised to meet his. "Do you miss it, Jack?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes, a little bit. When I'm in my fifteenth meeting of the day, yeah. But I would not go back to it."

"Why not?"

"This." He ran his hand down the side of her body, resting it in the valley of her waist.

"Being able to tell you everything I did at work this week, not having any secrets. Knowing that my job will never threaten you."

She smiled despite herself. "No secrets?"

"Well, not from you. The rest of the office is a different matter."

She laughed.

"There you go, that's more like it." He rolled on top of her and began to say good morning to each part of her body individually.

Quivering with pleasure, she hesitated to interrupt him. "Speaking of which, I have to go in for a little while today."

"Hmmm?" His mouth had reached her stomach.

"I have to start preparing for the California trip. I should…" she gave a sharp intake of breath. "…Get up."

"Mmm-hmm." Jack continued his journey, following the line where her hip met her stomach.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm."

Raising herself on her elbows, she looked down at his tousled head peering out from beneath the covers.

"I have to take a shower. Care to join me?"

He brought himself back to eye level and ducked to greet her neck, his words separated by kisses. "Not," he nibbled, "…quite…yet."

She gasped and decided the shower could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jack?" Audrey reapplied the lipstick he had just rubbed off using the mirror in the visor of the rental car. She turned to look at him and handed him a tissue. "You've got a little," she indicated his chin. "There."

Jack tilted the rear view mirror and used it as he dabbed away the lipstick marks. "Yes, I'm sure." Satisfied that the evidence had been destroyed, he faced the woman in the passenger seat who had been responsible for it. "Kim is going to love you."

"I just think it's a little soon. We haven't even told my father."

"I know, but we're here. Why not take the opportunity?" he put on a mock-serious expression. "Unless you think we're going to break up?"

"Hmmm," she looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know. It has been a long time since we've made love. Maybe it's a sign…"

"Yesterday. We made love yesterday."

"Really? It seems like forever."

He leaned across the seat towards her. "We can fix that."

Audrey put up a hand to block him. "Huh-uh." She raised the lipstick. "Remember?"

Jack gave a bemused smile. "You think I'm going to let a little tube of coloured wax stop me from accomplishing my mission?"

"We'll be late for dinner."

"Traffic in L.A. is such a bitch, isn't it?"

xxxx

Forty-five minutes later Jack pulled into the driveway of a small 70s split-level house in Valencia. A well-built man in his twenties answered the door.

"Jack!" he slapped Jack on the shoulder. "Good to see you, man."

"Good to see you, Chase." Jack stepped aside to make room for Audrey on the front step. "This is Audrey Raines. Audrey, Chase Edmunds, my old partner."

"_Former_ partner, Jack. You're the old one," Chase teased. "Pleased to meet you, Audrey. Come on in. Kim's in the kitchen."

They entered the front hall. The walls were covered with colourful paintings and crayon drawings. A stray piece of Duplo hid in a corner under a chair. A blonde woman came around the corner, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Dad!" Kim threw herself into her father's arms. Jack smiled at Audrey over his daughter's shoulder. "Mmmm. It's so good to see you!"

She held him out at arm's length. "A suit! Looking good, Dad." She playfully squeezed a bicep. "I thought maybe your fancy Washington desk job would have turned you soft."

"They have gyms in Washington, Kim," he smiled back. "Kim, I want you to meet Audrey."

Kim extended her hand warmly. "I'm so happy to meet you. My Dad has told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Kim. And who's this?" Audrey bent to welcome a little girl who had just come around the corner and was now hiding behind Kim's legs.

"This is Chase's daughter, Angela. Say 'hi' to Ms. Raines, Sweetie."

The girl just turned her saucer eyes on Audrey, shyly watching the newcomer. Then she spotted Jack.

"Papa Jack!" she squealed, running to him. Audrey suppressed a giggle, trying to wrap her mind around Jack being a grandfather figure.

He crouched and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Hi, Doodlebug. How have you been?"

"Good. Daddy's going to buy Angela a puppy!"

"A puppy! Wow, that's great, Angie." He reached into his jacket pocket. "I brought you something." He frowned. "But you might not need it now."

Angela started to hop up and down. "What is it?"

"I think it's in here somewhere." He pretended to struggle, then freed his hand, revealing a small stuffed beagle. He brought the toy to the girl's face, tickling her. She squealed with delight as he made dog noises.

"Dad, you didn't have to." Kim beamed. "What do you say, Angie?"

"Do it again!"

They all laughed. "Maybe in a few minutes," said Chase. "Why don't we introduce your puppy to your other animals?" He hoisted her up and carried her into the family room.

Kim took Jack's jacket and led him and Audrey into the kitchen. Having settled Angela in with her stuffies, Chase joined them for a glass of wine.

"How's the new job, Chase?" Jack leaned against the counter next to Audrey, who was perched on a stool.

"Good. The company specializes in security for visiting dignitaries. I have to coordinate the tech, and plan the escape routes, that sort of thing." He took a sip of his wine. "Some of it's pretty challenging."

"I can imagine," Jack replied. "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah. It's as near to CTU as Kim will let me get." He ducked as a cherry tomato flew at his head.

"You've kept your reflexes, anyway." No sooner had he finished speaking than Jack had to duck as well.

"Cut it out, you two." Kim picked up the bowl of salad that was now a little light on tomatoes and started to carry it into the dining room. "Come eat."

xxxx

In the car on the way back to the hotel, Audrey was quiet.

"So?" Jack broke the silence.

"So, I like them. You have a nice family, Jack."

"They loved you."

"You must really miss your daughter."

"I do," he said softly. "But it's okay. I'll get back as often as I can. It's more difficult for them to come to me because of Angela, but maybe for Thanksgiving."

Audrey nodded and smiled, turning in her seat. "You were great with her."

"I like kids."

"Did you and Teri ever think about having another one?" She knew as soon as she said it that it wasn't the right thing to say. She swallowed as she watched Jack's jaw tense in response to an inner pain.

"She was pregnant when she died."

"Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry. I didn't know." How could a detail like that have been missing from the file? She had gone back and re-read everything after that first date. She didn't want to rip open any old wounds. But it seemed there was no avoiding them.

"It's all right. You couldn't have known. The only person we told was Kim."

"God, Jack. I'm so sorry."

He took his eyes off the road for a moment. "Audrey, you have to stop this."

"What?"

"Apologizing every time you bump into something from my past." His eyes turned back to traffic. "Really, I'm okay. It will never be all right, but I've learned to live with it. The last thing I want is for my ghosts to come between us."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I get it."

He pulled over.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to do this." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, then rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Audrey."

"For what?"

"For caring so much. It means a lot to me."

Her eyes shone in the streetlight. "Jack, how could I not care? I can't imagine not caring for you."

He pulled her in for a hug and clung to her for a minute, then kissed her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said, her voice ragged.

"Okay. We're almost at the hotel. We should go in separately."

"Oh! Right.'

"I'll drop you off and park the car."

She nodded. "I should check in with Marcy. Why don't you go on up?"

"Okay. Be quick."

Audrey got out at the corner and ran her errands, then hurried up to the room. To her disappointment, it was still dark when she opened the door.

"Hello." She called, dropping her key on the table beside the door. "Hello?"

She gasped when, out of the darkness, a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist. A voice whispered in her ear: "Don't move."

Her legs went weak when Jack continued, "Slowly, slowly turn around."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews! It helps to keep me interested in posting here._

**Chapter 9**

Audrey waited in the parking lot, surrounded by the black SUVs of CTU. Paul was lying down in the back seat of the one they'd arrived in. He needed a few minutes to recover, and Audrey couldn't blame him. The agents assigned to protect her and Paul were clustered at the back of one of the vehicles, listening intently on their ear pieces to what was happening inside the office building that Jack had just entered. Curtis was in there somewhere, not answering his phone. So was Habib Marwan.

Audrey leaned against the side of a vehicle and put her face in her hands. The events of the day were overwhelming, and she was grateful for a few minutes to process, even if it was only a distraction from her worry.

When they'd been in Washington, Audrey had been intrigued and stimulated by the idea that a dangerous secret agent lurked beneath Jack's suave exterior. She had even incorporated it into their lovemaking, doing things she'd never thought herself capable of. Just last night she'd been pleased when Jack had snuck up on her in the darkened hotel room. After years of bread-and-butter sex with Paul, Jack's willingness to do the unexpected was thrilling.

It wasn't so sexy now.

Of course, she had seen the evidence of what had been done to him and it had torn at her heart. But it hadn't really sunk in that he was capable of perpetrating such violence on others.

"Off-book behaviour" his file had said. She didn't know, now, what she'd thought that meant. Bending the rules a little, taking unnecessary risks to fight the bad guys.

Not torturing her husband.

Watching him interrogate Paul, she saw what a fool she had been to ever think that any of this was a joke. Jack's dangerous side was very, very real, and it terrified and sickened her. He wasn't just violent, he was inventive and virtuosic in his brutality.

She turned suddenly and retched as it came to her that his knowledge of how to inflict pain on the human body was the dark and horrible parallel to his ability as a lover.

The way he could turn an ordinary lamp into an instrument of torture in just a few seconds told her that his ruthlessness ran much closer to the surface than she had imagined.

She slid down the side of the SUV and crouched, leaning against a tire as she hugged herself.

All day, she'd been watching him change before her eyes.

In the morning, he'd been her lover. She had taken a risk and told him how she was feeling. She had lied a little – she wasn't just falling in love with him, she was already head over heals and was already daydreaming about the life they could have together once she was free from Paul. She'd decided to have the lawyer draw up the papers so she could be with Jack. Wonderful, funny, smart and gentle Jack.

In just a few hours he had turned into her hero, her knight in shining Kevlar, coming to rescue her and her father against almost insurmountable odds. Watching him in action had taken her breath away. He was good, very good, at what he did, and seeing him in full protector mode had awoken something primal in her. She felt safe with him, knowing that whatever happened, he would be there for her.

But as soon as he left Tony's apartment, he'd become a machine.

It was as if a switch had been pulled, triggering some latent programming. He was abrupt, authoritarian on the phone with her, had yelled at her in Paul's hotel room. He had never spoken to her like that. She didn't know he was capable of speaking to her like that. He didn't stop hurting Paul, even when she begged him to. She couldn't restrain him, and that scared her.

The ties between them had unravelled, leaving both of them frayed.

As the clock ticked down on the reactors, he became increasingly frenetic. A few moments ago, she had watched him prepare for battle, pulling handguns and ammunition out of the back of the CTU vehicle as if he had done it only yesterday. She'd never seen him so confident, assured of his ability. It was suddenly clear to her why he'd been so good at his old job. She wondered what it must have been like for him to sit behind a desk in Washington.

He'd caught her looking, and the bewilderment she felt must have shown in her face because he took a second – just a second, to try to connect.

"I'll be right back," he'd said, as casually as if he'd just forgotten some files and needed to go back for them. The look he'd given her told her he didn't want her to worry. Whether for his own sake or hers wasn't clear.

So Audrey waited, watching the building for signs of struggle, wondering what was going on inside. Wondering if Jack would come back. Knowing that the Jack she knew was never coming back.


End file.
